


Shimmy

by Aelfay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: Recently, someone mentioned Midnight Blue Serenity to me, and unf. I love that fic. The memory of gorgeous bartender Sherlock had me quickly scribbling out this ficlet for this week; NSFW.





	Shimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



“Clubbing” was something John had done several times in uni, and in Afghanistan. Despite his "three continents" reputation, he never really got into the scene. He could do it, of course. John was good at dancing and flirting. But it was so loud, and the smell of bodies, booze, and drugs always kind of turned his stomach after a while.

Clubbing with Sherlock was normally the kind where one either got knocked over the head, or knocked someone else, with a big stick. That was more John’s style.

So the first club they went to was a surprise: John hadn’t known Sherlock’s hips could do that. That Sherlock could throw his head back and  _shimmy_  in a way that made his collarbones lickable.

They didn’t stay for long. John’s first time at the club with Sherlock, he dragged the man home.

The next time they went, every single inch of that gorgeous neck was marked, and John stayed longer.


End file.
